


Daddy Daddy

by Kuroshitdrabbles



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, cheating but not really, like huge age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshitdrabbles/pseuds/Kuroshitdrabbles
Summary: Ciel loves both his daddies. They hate each other.





	1. Babyboy

**Author's Note:**

> Been seeing a LOT of Ciel/Bard stuff on Tumblr and it made me wanna join in on the fun.

Sebastian's house was fucking huge. So much room for him to lounge around. He had his own bedroom that he never slept in there. If he stayed the night at Sebastian's he slept in the bed he was in, cuddling up, absorbing his attention even if he was asleep. He would be woken up with his daddy peppering kissses on his face, saying something along the lines of " _good morning, sunshine_ " and making whatever the younger man wanted for breakfast. He liked to pretty himself up. Often wearing some thigh high socks, cute skirt, _cuter underwear_ , big sweater from whoever he saw last. Sebastian always balled his fist up when he saw the sweater wasn't his, but kissed Ciel sweetly anyway. He was a good boy.

"Daddy loves you."

Sebastian told the small boy, kissing his forehead.

"M'love you too!"

He squealed excitedly. Smiling when Sebastian pressed a kiss to his lips, grabbing his small hands in his.

"So _tiny_. Could eat you up!"

Ciel giggled, the boys voice like _honey_ it was so sweet. He had said that to Ciel once. He was surprised to see the word tattooed on his ass, proudly showing off the compliment he held so dearly. Speaking of, Ciel climbed into his daddys lap, plopping down heavily. Overall he was really skinny, but his thighs and ass were thick as all can be. Sebastian gripped it in his big hands, feeling some of it squish out from in between the space of his fingers. Ciel let out a small moan.

"D- _daddy_..."

He whined. Grinding his hips down onto Sebastian's growing erection. He was always so pilant, so ready to be fucked.

" _Good boy_."

He groaned. He shoved all the clothing below his waist to the ground, wanting nothing separating his dick from Ciel. Unfortunately Ciels clothes were still on. Sebastian pulled his underwear to the side and slid his dick in, pretty skirt covering the dirty things that were happening. The young boy wasted no time before slowly riding his daddy. He was giving him so much attention, he was so so happy.

"Can you turn around, baby? Wanna see."

Ciel nodded and kissed him before turning around, Sebastian groaned and pushed his skirt up, ready to grab his plump ass again. Right above his ' _honey'_ tattoo it said ' _Bard's'._ He growled and slapped it, making Ciel cry out, ass jiggling from the force of the smack. He fucked up into Ciel harder.

"Wonder if this 'Bard' knows you got that for _me_ , huh?"

Ciel only whined. Still reveling in all the attention. His daddy was possessive. They had never been official, Ciel would _never_ cheat. He loved both his daddies. They both treated him so well, but they hated eachother despite never meeting the other. Sebastian gripped his loves hips, driving himself into the tight heat that was his babyboy. He was so fucking mad, but not at Ciel, even though it takes two to have sex he blames all his anger on this Bard character.

"Bet he can't fuck you as well as I can, huh? Who do you like better, baby?"

Ciel wheezed

" _Lo-ve yo-u b-both_."

He said brokenly, so so close to cumming. Sebastian was too pissed to let him get any gratification. He gripped the base of the nineteen year olds tiny cock, effectively stopping him from cumming.

"Gonna be a good boy?"

He asked into his ear, Ciel nodded hard.

"Ye-yes, daddy."

"Do _not_ come until you see me again."

Sebastian bit down on Ciels neck as he came deep inside. The young boys phone went off.

"Don't check just yet."

Sebastian asked. When he fully came down he grabbed a rag and scrubbed at the marker on his boys ass, erasing Bards name. Ciel was _his_. Sebastian then flipped Ciel onto his back and hugged the small boy, kissing all over his face.

"I love you, babyboy."

"M'love y too, daddy."

Ciel shakily got up to get his phone, saying a small ' _I'll be right back_ '. The messages were from _Daddy2._

 _Hey, sweet boy. If you're not busy you should come over. Daddy got cookies for you. xXx_  
_3:12 p.m._

Ciel gasped, he loved cookies. He crawled back to his daddy, giving him a wet kiss on the lips.

"'Kay, daddy. M'gonna go."

He hated the bit of sadness in Sebastian's eyes.

"I love you _so so so so so_ much, daddy! Promise I'll be back tomorrow."

Sebastian kissed the small boy one more time.

"When he kisses you ask him how my dick tastes."

They hated eachother so fucking much. Ciel giggled and started walking to the door.

"Be a good boy, okay?"

Sebastian called out

"'Kay, daddy!"

And with that, Ciel left. He lived in both houses so he never had to bring anything to and from the two men's homes except his phone. His parents didn't know about his two... "Boyfriends". They'd be livid. Sebastian was 39, Bard was 36, Ciel was only 19. They'd see _red_. Bard's house was marginally smaller than Sebastian's, Ciel still loved it because he loved Bard as a whole. He walked to the door and knocked, so excited that he was shaking.

"Hey, baby!"

Bard called out, hugging his sweet boy tight.

"Hi, daddy!"

He put the small boy down, cupping his face and kissing him.

"You ready for cookies?"

Ciel nodded eagerly, grabbing Bards strong hand and leading him to the kitchen. Bard chuckled when the younger boy started eating the cookies right there, not waiting to go anywhere else.

"Hungry, sweet boy?"

"Fank y s'mush"

He said with a full mouth.

"Usually you'd get in trouble for talking with a full mouth, but I'll excuse it just this once."

He told him, earning a happy chirp from his boy. He honestly couldn't resist, he grabbed Ciels thick ass while he was bent over the counter slightly, the young boy let out a slightly hurt sound. Bard was confused when Ciels small hand moved his hand from one cheek to the other, not letting out a hurt noise but a whine of pleasure. He pushed the slate boys skirt up to reveal that one side of his plump ass was an angry red. The cheek that had the word _honey_. Bard laughed, it was also the cheek where he wrote his name.

"Did he see?"

Bard questioned with a smirk.

"Y- _yes_ , daddy..."

"He wasn't happy, huh?"

"Nuh uh."

Ciel pouted. He never wanted Sebastian to be upset. He was a good daddy.

" _Good_."

Bard mumbled, grabbing Ciels ass once more. Ciel spread his legs further, bending over the counter in full. He wanted to cum so bad, but what he wanted even more was to be a good boy.

"Do you need to be stretched, baby?"

Ciel shook his head, feeling Bard gently nudge his cock into his hole, sheathing himself in one simple push.

"Fuck, you're a good boy."

Sebastian was longer, _thicker_ than Bard. But Bard always focused on Ciel, hitting his prostate with every couple thrusts, sometimes even giving him the delicious treat of jerking him off at the same time. He felt like he could cum right then and there.

"So _fucking_ tight, _mmm_."

Bard groaned into his ear, pulling back to see how his ass jiggled. He bit his lip and let his head tilt back to look at the ceiling, really fucking Ciel at this point. The slate haired boy turned around to take a look at Bard, he was met with such a sexy image. So sexy that he had to grab his dick to stop himself from cumming.

"No, good boys can't touch themselves."

Bard grunted.

"Ca-n't c-cum."

He whined, squeezing his eyes shut and his hand. It was so difficult not to cum. Bard was hitting just the right spot and _really_ going for it.

"Why not?"

"W-wanna be go-od."

He moaned out brokenly. Bards eyes narrowed, _Sebastian_. That fucking dumb cunt, who does he think he is? He reached his hand down to Ciels small dick, replacing his tiny hand with his own big one. Ciel was thankful for a moment, thinking Bard was going to help him resist. _Until_ he started jerking him off, fast and dirty.

"N- _no, da-ddy_!"

Ciel moved wildly, trying to escape Bards grasp. He could hardly get a word out, he was moaning way way too much. He only stopped when tears slipped down Ciels cheek.

"Baby...?"

"D-don't wanna be _bad_ , daddy. _Please_."

Bard kissed Ciels cheek, using one hand to wipe his boys tears.

"You're a _very_ good boy, Ciel."

Ciel smiled. Feeling Bard move his hand away from his dick.

"S'okay f you wanna keep goin', daddy."

"See? The sweetest boy in the world."

Bard started thrusting again, seeing how Ciel clenched his teeth to fight off his orgasm. The older man grunted and came deep inside Ciel, finally making it a bit easier for him to stop his selfish need.

"Wanna take a shower, babyboy?"

"Only f we cuddle after."

Bard chuckled.

"Of course, angel."


	2. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian gets angry.

Ciel went back to Sebastian's house as promised. He cuddled with Bard all night, ate ice cream for breakfast. It was wonderful. By the afternoon he kissed him and left to see his other daddy. He loved cuddling, drinking up all the attention he was given. Both his daddies were always so happy to give it to him, loving their babyboy. Ciel loved them both so much. His heart was so full because of them. They didn't even know what the other looked like, but their hatred ran deep. Never admitting to Ciel that they'd kill each other if they ever met, because he'd cry and beg them not to. Ciel didn't want to lose either of them. He and Sebastian were on the couch, Ciels back to his chest as he sat in his lap.

"Baby?"

Sebastian asked, clearly a bit sleepy.

"Yes, daddy?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Ciel smiled.

"You."

"Me?"

He nodded.

"What about me?"

"I jus' love y, 's all."

Sebastian kissed the side of his head.

"I love you too, babyboy."

"W-would it really be that bad 'f you met Bard...?"

He asked quietly. Sebastian's hands gripped Ciel tightly, jaw clenched.

"Yes."

He said simply, not wanting to admit exactly how he'd kill him.

"B-but he's real nice! He spoils m like y'do! An he always ruffles my hair an gives m forehead kissies an-"

Sebastian grabbed Ciels jaw, turning his face so his good eye looked at him.

"I _love_ you, I want you to be _happy_ , so lets _not_ talk about this."

He said plainly, not liking how Ciel pouted. He looked away and got on his phone, opening snapchat and opening the chat that said _Bard♡_

_**Hi, daddy!** _

 

It didn't take long to get a response. 

 

_Hey, baby! What are you doing? Are you coming back tonight?_

 

Ciel smiled at how much attention he was getting from both his daddies. 

 

_**Talkin' to 'Bastian. I asked him f he would ever meet u :(** _

 

Bard scoffed at the message. 

 

_What'd he say? Do I need to beat him up?_

 

**_Nuh uh! Don't hurt him, please :(! He jus said it'd be bad an he doesn't wanna meet u or talk abt it_ **

 

_Well, at least we can agree on one thing._

 

Ciel frowned. He wanted them to like each other. Why hate someone you've never met? 

  
"B-but daddy, he-"

Sebastian slid his hand upwards and wrapped it around Ciels pretty throat.

"I don't _like_ talking about him. I don't like him in general."

A tear rolled down one of Ciels porcelain cheeks. He didn't like his daddies hating each other.

"J-jus' wan' y t-to _like_ each other."

He sobbed. Sebastian let go of his throat and hugged him, letting Ciel rest the side of his face against his chest, moving one hand to card through slate locks.

"D-do y'really hate him f'r _loving me?_ "

Sebastian had to fight off the urge to yank his sweet boys hair.

"No. I hate him because he loves you _and_ he can have you. You're the best boy in the whole world, he'd be crazy to not love you."

Ciel cried about this so often. Sometimes Sebastian wanted to give in and meet this prick. But he always said no, because the outcome would hurt Ciel more than denying him.

"I jus' l-love you both a whole lot."

He mumbled, tears running out. Sebastian gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"You have a big heart, angel."

He didn't want to go off on his boy. Ciel made him happy, every time he left Bard for him it gave him a sliver of hope that maybe he'd settle down with him. But the tiny boy would always go back to whatever scum the other man was. Sebastian was sure he was 10× the man this Bard was.

"He's a _good_ daddy."

The small boy stated, voice still wavering but no tears spilling. Sebastian really _did_ grip his hair now.

"D- _daddy_ -"

He just wanted to fuck Ciel so he'd _forget_ about Bard. Focus on the best daddy.

"You still stretched, baby?"

Ciel gulped and nodded

"G-got a plug in."

Sebastian smirked and let go of Ciels slate hair, letting his hand slide down to the thickest ass he's ever encountered. Once he felt the bit of metal he chuckled and pulled it out, hearing a small gasp from the boy sitting in his lap. The younger boy gripped his phone tightly, feeling the thick mass being pulled out of him. Sebastian let the tip of his dick pop inside, head falling back. In no time he was fully sheathed in the tightest heat he had ever experienced. Sebastian always knew how to treat Ciel. His boyish cock was aching, begging for a touch. He picked his phone up and took a video of his dick drizzling out precum, the tip an angry red. It wasn't unlike Ciel to take pictures and videos, in fact both of his daddies encouraged it. On the extremely rare occasion that he was alone and horny he could edge himself to them (he wasn't allowed to cum, but he was okay with that). He shakily hit the send button, and who did he send it to? Bard, of course. It never took long to get a response. Bard sent a picture of his half hard dick trapped in his sweatpants.

_**Looks so good, daddy.** _

 

_Not as good as you, babyboy._

 

Ciel cried out when his prostate was being slammed against, dick _pouring_ precum at this point. He took another picture and sent it to Bard, wanting to please both his daddies. He got a short video of Bard jerking off, captioned _'why don't you touch yourself for me?'_ Ciel whined. 

 

"D-addy, c-can I to-uch?"

 

Sebastian looked back at his boy, head previously up at the ceiling as he fucked up into the boy. 

 

"Just this once, babyboy."

 

His head fell back once more, leaving Ciel to take a video of his hand flying towards his dick, hips bucking wildly between the two sources of pleasure. 

 

_Good boy. Love seeing my baby so desperate._

 

**_Thsnk_** _**ypu daddy**_

 

He was so close. 

 

**_Gpnna cum_ **

 

_Hold it for just a little longer, baby._

 

He huffed and focused on not cumming so soon. He took another video, mumbling over and over " _gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna-"_ until Sebastian tilted his head back down, wanting to see his boy cum. He looked at his phone, seeing a video of another man jerking himself off, telling Ciel to wait a little longer, _Bard_. He was livid, grabbing the base of Ciels little dick to stop him from cumming. 

 

"Turn your fucking phone _off_."

 

He growled. How dare this bastard take his boys attention away from him? It was all his fault. The man thought he could steal Ciel away, but he wouldn't let him. Ciel was _Sebastian's_. _His_ baby. _His_. 

 

"B-ut daddy-"

 

" _Now_."

 

His voice sounded almost demonic. Ciel whimpered and did as he said, placing his phone down once it was off. Sebastian fucked him harder, biting down hard into his neck, beating him off faster than the young boy could fathom. 

 

"O- _oh, daddy_!"

 

He came so fast, cum making Sebastian's fist move even faster. Ciel was shaking with pleasure, Sebastian almost never did this for him. He usually let him cum untouched, which took longer but felt so fucking good. It was usually Bard who would do this, he loved seeing Ciel shake with intense bliss. Ciel shook even harder when Sebastian _didn't stop_. 

 

" _Da-ddy! D-daddy!_ "

 

He chuckled darkly against Ciel, licking one stripe from his neck up to his ear. 

 

" _Forget_ about him."

 

He demanded. Ciel couldn't think at the moment. His brain was pure mush, trying to put any thought together was so difficult. 

 

"Who do you love?"

 

" _Y-ou_ "

 

"Just me?"

 

He wouldn't lie. 

 

"N-no, daddy."

 

He panted. When Sebastian's hand gripped his throat once more he tried to gasp, other hand still jerking his little cock as he thrusted up into him. 

  
"H _-hah_! Daddy I-"

"Do it again."

He demanded, feeling his boy strain for more release.

"Feels good, right? Don't you want your daddy to be happy? Cum again, baby. Wanna see your devotion to me."

Ciel was trying so hard, so so close after such a small amount of time. When he came he did so on Sebastian's fist again, this time he thankfully pulled his fist away. He was set on his hands and knees on the ground, hips being grabbed before being drilled into again. He scrabbled at the carpet with his pretty nails, moaning into it. He was so sensitive, but his daddy wouldn't let up. He gasped when Sebastian pulled out before he came.

"D-daddy, inside...!"

He cried out. Sebastian spanked him, over and over, turning his ass a gorgeous red.

" _No_."

He growled. He didn't deserve it right now. He painted the back of Ciels plump thighs white with cum, making him whine underneath him. Sebastian told him to stay before going to get a wet cloth, cleaning him up before carrying him and his phone to the bedroom.

" _Tired_ , da."

"Go to sleep, we can cuddle. When you wake up daddy's gonna make you something to eat, okay?"

Ciel sleepily nodded.

"Kay, daddy. M'love you."

"I love you too."

When Sebastian turned on the phone he clenched his jaw at the " _11 messages from Bard♡_ " before turning it off again. That man wasn't shit compared to Sebastian.


	3. Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard leaves his mark on Ciel.

"You know, you could just stay here if you wanted."

Ciel nodded at Bard. He left Sebastian's house that morning to go to his other daddy's house, it was his turn. He was currently sitting on his bed with him, curled up in endless warmth.

"Can't. Gotta see 'Bastian too, daddy."

Jaw clenched. This Sebastian sounds like a real pussy.

"You know I love you, sweet boy."

"M'love y'too, _an_ 'Bastian."

"What does he have that I don't?"

" _Nuthin_ , I jus' love him."

He stated, turning around so his face was buried in Bards neck. The blond man sighed and scratched Ciels scalp gently.

"You're a good boy."

"Fank you."

Bard hugged Ciel close. Maybe if he held him tight enough he could never leave. It was quiet for awhile.

"M'wanna live in a _huge_ house."

Bard was taken back.

"Do...do you want me to buy a bigger house...?"

"No."

"You already live in two houses."

He was so puzzled.

"Wanna live in _one_ big house, wif _both_ f'you."

He felt Ciel start to cry. Fuck, why was he so obsessed with this Sebastian?

"I'm sorry, baby. It's okay."

Ciel pushed his face inbetween the mattress and Bards neck. He didn't like that he was crying about this again.

"S' _not_! Th two people m'love th most _hate_ eachother!"

"I'm sorry, baby."

He repeated. He could be enough for Ciel. He knew he could, he loved him so much. When Ciel calmed down he went into this weird overdrive. So many kisses and hair pats, the slate haired boy was giggling in no time.

"You're so cute! How are you so cute?!"

Ciel giggled

"Y'r sucha good daddy, m'love y!"

Bard kissed his boys nose, then his lips.

"You're the best boy ever."

He mumbled against his lips, connecting them again. Ciel whined into the kiss, not being able to say anything back. Bard moved to the boys gorgeous neck, kissing it lightly to hear his baby's reaction. Just a quiet moan was enough to tell him to keep going. He bit down, not too hard.  But it made Ciel push his tiny crotch into Bards, which in turn caused him to buck down twice as hard. The boy mewled beneath him, breathing getting harder as his daddy was grinding onto him over and over. Bard was still focused on Ciels neck, biting, licking, sucking. When a pretty purple mark showed up he grinned. He made another, his boy moaning beneath him. His neck was so fucking sensitive. Soon enough his neck was splotched with purple, Ciels breathing was ragged. Bard rolled his hips against Ciel once more, surprised when he gasped and came.

" _Good boy_."

He mumbled, seeing his cum seep through his pretty sweatpants.

"Didn't know I was pushing you that far."

Bard stated, watching Ciel pant.

"Y'drive m'crazy."

His daddy kissed his chest, palming him as he went through his aftershocks.

"Did y'leave any marks?"

"So many. Everyone is gonna know who you belong to."

Ciel nodded

"Maybe 'Bastian c'n give m'some tomorrow."

How the fuck was he still thinking about that little bitch? He knew it was inevitable, so he sighed and gave up.

"Can you see him in the evening? Wanna take you to lunch."

Ciel smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Fank you, daddy."

Bard got up, walking towards the door, planning to go jerk off in the bathroom to the thought of his boy whining beneath him. Ciel got up too, taking off his pants and pretty underwear and putting on a pair of Bards boxers, then followed him in the bathroom.

"Sorry, baby. Do you have to use it? I can go to the other bathroom."

Ciel said no words, just dropped to his knees in front of him. Bard smirked and pet him, letting him pull his pants  and boxers down, freeing his excruciatingly hard dick. His mouth was on him in a second, greedily swallowing him down. He was whining around him, sending vibrations up his fucking _spine_.

"The best boy- _fuck_."

Ciel knew what to do. Bard grabbed his hair and thrusted to the back of his throat, groaning at the sensation.

"Can daddy fuck your throat?"

He asked through clenched teeth. Ciel couldn't talk but hummed a ' _mhm_ '. Bard wasted zero time and pushed the back of Ciels head against the bathroom door, resting his own head on one of his arms, looking down at his boy taking him so well. Tears ran down his face, he was gagging almost every time Bard hit the back of his throat. He loved hearing Bard groan because of him, loved making him feel good. His hair was being gripped tight, head thumping against the door every time his daddy moved.  Ciel kept whining while Bard did all the moving, all he had to do was take it. It wasn't comfortable at all but he'd do anything for him.

"You're the best _fucking_ boy."

Bard was such a good fuck. He never finished too early and always made sure Ciel was feeling good, making him cum first no matter what. Sometimes it was difficult to hold off, resulting in him beating Ciel off while he fucked him, having Ciel fucking _howl_ from how good it was. Whenever he had to let Ciel go his heart broke more and more. He'd propose to Ciel in a heartbeat if he just let that Sebastian guy go. Get a huge house, so many dogs, maybe have a couple kids with him. It'd be so lovely. He thrusted harder at the thought, _God_ , Sebastian had nothing on him. Sebastian was a stupid fucking name anyway. He probably couldn't love Ciel the way he did, probably didn't spoil him the way he does. He grunted when he came, cum spilling down his throat, Ciel swallowing eagerly.

" _Hah, fuck_ , good boy."

Ciel pulled away when Bard came down, resting his head against his arm. The slate haired boy kissed the insides of his thighs until he fell to his knees as well, scooping Ciel into his lap and making out with him for a good twenty minutes.

" _Hnn_ , daddy."

Bard chuckled.

"You're perfect."

He stated, making the younger boys face flush red.

"Th-thank y, daddy."

More more more kissing. Always had to kiss his boy. Bard clutched Ciels face in both his hands.

"I love you."

"I love y'too."

Forehead to forehead.

"I love you."

He repeated. Ciel kissed him and squeaked when a tear fell down Bards face. He never cried in front of Ciel.

"Don't cry, daddy. _Please_ don't cry."

He begged, kissing Bard all over his face. The blond held him so close, never wanting to let go. In between hiccips he mumbled ' _I love you, I love you, I love you_ '. Ciels heart was so broken. He never wanted Bard to be sad. Or Sebastian. Maybe he was the problem.

"D-did I do somethin'...?"

Bard shook his head.

"No, baby."

He took a few deep breaths, calming himself down. He breathed in Ciels hair, nobody could get him back to reality like he could. Ciel cuddled him, doing what Bard always did for him when he was sad. He hardly witnessed either of his daddies cry. He only saw Sebastian cry when his father died, only saw Bard cry a few times due to PTSD.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"For crying. This isn't your fault."

Ciel nudged Bards face against his own.

"Y'don't gotta 'pologize f'r cryin'. I cry all th'time."

Bard sighed.

"I know...I know."

Ciel kissed him again, happy to feel a smile against his lips.

"Are y'happy?"

"Always happy when I'm with you, sweet boy."

Ciel smiled wide, showing off his pretty white teeth.

"Gorgeous."

Bard simply stated.

"M'hungry."

"Wanna get some pizza?"

Ciel only nodded as Bard pulled out his phone. Bard was gonna enjoy every single second he had with his boy.


	4. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is terrified. (A.k.a. the one where I almost made Bard's last name Ramsay)

"Are you ready, babyboy?"

Bard asked, Ciel nodded eagerly.

"Okay, let's go then."

Bard escorted his boy to the mall, ready to treat him to his favorite meal : _spaghetti_. Bard was not a good chef under any means, but he still spoiled his little love with whatever he may want, and he _always_ wanted some spaghetti.

"M'gonna eat s'much!! Fank you, daddy!"

Bard smiled at Ciel, who was bouncing in his seat with excitement.

"Gotta eat up, babyboy! I need to fatten you up!"

Ciel giggled, sipping soda through his straw, Bard was infatuated. He was the very definition of perfect. The boy looked around, taking in the scene.

"I love you so much."

He said softly, regaining Ciels attention.

"M'love you too."

He beamed. He genuinely did, his heart was so full whenever he thought of Bard. When he got his spaghetti he squeaked in excitement, quickly shoving a forkfull in his mouth. Tears came to his eyes when it burned his tongue.

"O- _ow! Daddy_!"

"You gotta blow on it, baby."

He nodded and blew on his next forkfull, much better. He ate so much, always stuffing himself whenever his daddies treated him to these things. _Good daddies_. Ciel was having such a good time, and Bard decided all the heartbreak was worth it if he could see Ciel smile.

"You're so cute."

Ciel blushed and swallowed another mouthful of spaghetti.

"A-an y'r real handsome."

He complimented back, bringing smile to Bards face.

"Keep eating, babyboy. You can get whatever you want."

The small boy squeaked and kept eating more and more until his stomach was full. Two full plates, _good boy_.

"Daddy! Did'ya see how much I ate?! It was s'yummy!"

He beamed.

"I did see! I'm so proud!"

They got up from the table, Bard paying and taking his boy to the rest of the mall.

"Do you want to look around a little bit ?"

Ciel nodded.

"Okay, baby. Let's go."

Bard led the small boy to a candy store, cause he knew Ciel would love something sweet.

"Be good, okay? I gotta use the bathroom."

And maybe being in a public setting wasn't such a good idea, because when he got back he saw his boy chatting with a tall man with raven hair.

" _Who gave you all these hickies?_ "

Sebastian asked from afar, although he knew the answer. Bard had never seen Sebastian, so he walked right up to Ciels side, holding his hand out to shake Sebastian's. And Sebastian accepted, firmly shaking his hand.

"Saw him and had to talk to him, huh? I don't blame you, he's gorgeous."

Sebastian agreed.

"Yeah, he's a pretty one. I'm one of the luckiest men on this whole planet. Sebastian Michaelis, pleased."

Bards eyes narrowed

"If you're one of the luckiest men in the world then I must be the other. Bard Hayes, not as pleased."

Sebastian immediately let go of his hand, straightening his back and puffing his chest out. They stared eachother down, jaws and fists clenched. Ciel was shakily, so scared that they'd fight.

" _D-daddy_..."

He wasn't talking to either one in particular, just trying to make them break eye contact. He was too quiet. Sebastian swung first, getting Bard directly in the jaw. He chuckled, turning his face back to stare directly at Sebastian. He wiped his face off and swung back, getting Sebastian _right_ next to his nose. So many punches were thrown, Ciel was terrified, hiccuping, sobbing, and _shaking_. Since it was a Tuesday not a lot of people were at the mall, so nobody really broke up the fight. Plus the person who worked at the candy store wasn't even behind the desk, just in the back doing god knows what. Ciel was so scared. He pulled out his phone and texted the person he knew could help him most right now.

_Alois. Ccan i pleasr comr to yout house?_

 

**_I'm gone for the week. But there's a key under the mat, help yourself.❤_ **

_Tthanj ypu_

Ciel stood and left before either one of the men could see him leave. He plopped himself down on Alois' couch, sobbing into the nearest pillow. He couldn't breathe, it was so scary to see his daddies fight like that. He knew they didn't like each other, of course he knew. But when they first met they liked each other. Why couldn't they have just kept getting along? They shook hands, _smiled at each other_ , praised Ciel. What more could he ask for? Other than the whole not fighting thing, that is. Ciel couldn't stop shaking. It was so scary to see. The way their eyes darkened just at the sight of each other was horrifying. Poor baby was so scared in that moment, peeing his pants was a very real possibility.

In the mall where Bard and Sebastian were (still) fighting, they both looked to the side for a moment, shocked to see that their boy wasn't there anymore.

"We gotta stop."

Sebastian stated.

"Yeah. I would've won, though."

The older male just rolled his eyes.

"There's no way he's at my house, he knows the doors are locked and he left his key."

"Not my house either."

Bard came to a conclusion silently.

"You know where he probably is?"

The blond asked. Sebastian just hummed.

"His brothers house. He usually has a key under his mat."

It was walking distance, making for a weirdly awkward walk to the house. They still wanted to beat the absolute fuck out of each other. So they settled to angrily talking.

"Whenever Ciel talked about you I knew you'd be a little bitch. But this is beyond anything I had ever imagined."

Sebastian scoffed at Bard's speech.

"You know that I could absolutely fucking _obliterate_ you, right? I'm surprised Ciel would even think of showing his face in public with the likes of _you_. He's too pretty for that shit."

Bard growled deep in his throat, wanting to fight once again. But they were already almost at Alois' house, so he dropped it. Once they got there Sebastian beat him to the door, opening it and finding a barely awake and tiny crying Ciel on the couch. Bard followed fast, joining Sebastian in trying to scoop the boy up. They almost started fighting again, with Ciel sitting on both their laps, he started sobbing again. Both Sebastian and Bard completely stopped their movements, not knowing what to do. They both wanted to hold Ciel, but they couldn't if they kept fighting like this. So silently they settled on having Ciel on one leg each, wrapping their arms around his waist and torso. The small boy kept trying to make words but just _couldn't_. He ended up falling asleep in between his two daddies.

"We can't keep fighting like this if we want him to be happy."

Bard said in a hushed, gruff voice.

"What should we do about it, then? I love him. I want him to be happy."

The blond man sighed and leaned his head on Ciels for a moment before he pulled it back up. Just the smell of Ciel calming him down.

"If one of us leaves...he'll be heartbroken, as much as I hate to admit it."

Sebastian told him, not turning his head, he didn't want to look Bard in the face right now.

"Yeah...so if we put his happiness first, we both have to stay."

Bard agreed.

"Maybe we should just keep doing this whole situation, just no fighting."

"Yeah, maybe."

They both sighed. Why couldn't Ciel of just love _one_ person?

"I just...I don't know. I don't hate you for wanting him. How could you not, he's perfect. But I hate that he wants you back. I hate that I'm not the only one on his mind like how he is on mine. I hate that I'll never marry him."

Sebastian ranted, petting Ciels hair with one hand.

"Yeah...that just about sums it up."

Sebastian laughed lightly.

"You know that tattoo on his butt? He got that for me. So when I saw that you wrote your name over it..."

Bard laughed as well

"Oh, _god_! I would've been so mad, no wonder he was whining about being a good boy."

They both laughed together, thoughts of _hey, maybe this guy isn't so bad_ running through their mind.

"Okay, favorite part about Ciel : go!"

"Oh, dude. If we're talkin' physically then his fuckin' _eye_ , dude. Even the other one. Gorgeous blue that I wish my own eyes were. Can't ever stop staring at it. Mentally, just how he's in awe of everythin'. He only puts out love into the world, it gives me hope that other people might be like him, too."

Sebastian nodded

"Good answer. I can agree with just about everything there."

Ciel started to stir, slowly opening his eyes. He whimpered when he felt four strong arms around him, almost crying once more.

"Hey, hey."

Sebastian said softly

"It's okay. See? No more fighting."

Ciel nodded but was still visibly tense. Bard combed his fingers through the boys slate locks, smiling when he leaned into the touch.

"You okay, babyboy?"

"Y-yes..."

His voice trailed off.

"No more fighting. Promise."

Sebastian offered his pinky, which Ciel gladly accepted. It took awhile for him to actually smile, when he _finally_ did it was only a soft one, clearly still very on edge. Sebastian and Bard shared a glance that said ' _no homo, tho_ ' and fucking _went for it_. Sebastian used one hand to unbutton Ciels sweater, kissing his neck meanwhile. Bard kissed the other side of his neck, sliding his hand under Ciels skirt, making the boy dizzy at how fast everything was happening. His clothes were torn from him in an instant, he was shivering with excitement.

"H-how are we...?"

Ciel started.

"Uhh...maybe like...?"

Sebastian placed Ciel on his hands and knees, having Bard towards his face and Sebastian near his delicious ass. Ciel nodded eagerly, this was something straight out of a daydream. Bard slowly eased himself into Ciels mouth, grunting when he easily took him down his throat. Sebastian also went slow to ensure their boy was comfortable. Once he bottomed out he gave Ciel a second to adjust, then he went to _town_. Both men started fucking the boy in earnest, leaving a writhing Ciel in the middle. He was already spurting out precum, this was his dream come true.  He came so fast it was _pathetic_ , he was whining and moaning around Bards cock when it happened. Cum got all over his brothers couch, surely he'd have to pay for that. Sebastian and Bard laughed and kept going, hearing Ciels whines of overstimulation was delicious. Bard came soon after that, spilling down Ciels throat while he tried his best to swallow all of it. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and pulled out of Ciels warm mouth, always his least favorite part. Ciels voice was scratchy so he opted to keep whimpering until Sebastian was finally finished. He always lasted awhile. He kept drilling Ciel, making sure he was feeling how much he drove him crazy. He would've never imagined something like this would happen. He came inside Ciel as he always did, making the small boy shiver at the feeling. When he finally pulled out the slate haired boy did his best to not collapse, making Sebastian and Bard scoop him up once more. He panted and gave tiny kisses to both men, muttering _I love you, I love you, I love you's_ over and over. He was so fucking happy.

"Sorry for fighting in front of you, baby."

Bard mumbled against his head.

"S'kay. Cause now m'wif both f'you!"

Sebastian ruffled his hair.

"Never thought we could be in the same room as each other. But we'd both do anything for you. We want to see you happy."

Ciel smiled so brightly. He was slightly tired, but he knew he had to do something before he slept.

_Hey, Alois. Sebastian and Bard both found me here. Sorry for the mess._

_**Fuck.** _


	5. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel goes shopping.

Ciel was too happy. He loved Bard and Sebastian so much. They didn't love each other, but they still bought a new house so all three of them could live together. Ciel got to choose what bedroom he slept in, Sebastian's or Bard's. He was so free, so excited that his dream had come true. Sometimes all three of them would sit on their couch and Ciel would ask _'daddy, d'you love m'other daddy?_ ' And they'd just respond with ' _I love that he makes you happy'_ and that was enough. He especially liked when they got drunk, cause then they'd show each other affection. One particular time they were both fucking Ciel. They were standing that time, Ciel's chest to Bard's, his back to Sebastian's chest. Since they were both drunk they paid attention to each other a bit more. It got to a point where they completely ignored Ciel, sharing kisses above the boy, grunting into each others mouths. ' _Fuck, Bard, love how y-you're sliding against me_.' Ciel whined a high ' _d-daddy! What about m?_ ' Sebastian put his hand over Ciel's mouth, shushing him. Bard groaned ' _god, Sebastian. G-gonna go fuckin'_ _crazy_ ' Ciel came so hard, loving the way he was filled up with both his daddies cum. He fell asleep in between them. That was such a good night for him. Sebastian and Bard woke up flustered. In the present, however, Bard and Sebastian kept their distance, acting like nothing more but friends.

"Hey, baby?"

Bard asked, Sebastian standing next to him.

"Yes, daddy?"

"Do you want to go shopping?"

Ciel jumped to his feet, hugging Bard and nodding into his chest.

"Okay, little guy. Get your shoes on, okay?"

Ciel did just that, throwing on his best shoes and grabbed his daddies hands, pulling them out the door. Ciel sat in the backseat nowadays, perfectly fine with that.

"Close your eyes, babyboy."

Sebastian told him, Ciel obeying immediately. He never had to ask why, they always took care of him. Sebastian led him out of the car, walking somewhere.

"Okay, prince, you can open your eyes now."

Ciel gasped when he opened his eyes, they took him to a sex store. He blushed and took a step back into Sebastian's arms.

"D- _daddy_ I-"

" _Hush_ , you're big enough, aren't you?"

He hesitantly nodded.

"Sebastian, Bard! Who's the cutie?"

The cashier asked.

"Agni, is the boy we're always talking about."

Bard stated, the man behind the cash register- _Agni_ gasping and smiling.

"Oh, he's just as wonderful as you claimed he was! Please, take a look around! I'm sure you'll find something good, we just got a new shipment!"

Jeez, this guy was so friendly. Ciel blushed and clung to Bard (cause he was the closest to him).

"C'mon, baby. We gotta spoil you some."

Bard moved him along, leading the blushing boy through all the explicit aisles. He was so intrigued but didn't have the courage to say so. Sebastian took a clear interest in a bunch of plugs, Ciel tried to back up into Bard's arms.

" _Mmm_ , how about this, Bard? Says we can make it vibrate with our phones."

Bard chuckled

" _Fuck_ , can you imagine? Maybe we should send him to the grocery store or something, see if he can hold out."

Sebastian smirked at the idea.

"Yeah, maybe if he cums we can overstimulate him in the aisles in front of a bunch of people, _god_ , that'd be too hot."

"We _have_ to buy this."

"Dude, definitely."

Ciel was so embarassed by the conversation.

"D-don' I get a say?"

Sebastian didn't even turn to look at him.

"No."

He gulped, holding Bard's calloused hand, squeezing it as tight as he could. Bard only laughed deep in his chest before pointing out the next item.

"How bout that? Keep him from cumming too fast, maybe we wouldn't let him at all. The possibilities are endless."

It was a cockring, Ciel really couldn't blush any deeper at this point. 

"Oh, I like that. We could fuck him for days without him cumming. Think of how fucking desperate he'd get, he'd probably rut against just about anything."

Sebastian said, filthy poetry spilling from both his and Bard's lips.

"Oh, _definitely_. He's so fucking needy, he'd do just about anything for us as it is, he cums almost everyday and we still get him to cry, imagine what it'd be like with that on his pretty little cock."

Sebastian kept the ring in his hand. soon they came by the dildo section. Ciel trembled at the sight of one in particular, he really hoped they wouldn't pick that one.

"Hey, how bout this one?"

Sebastian asked, pulling it off the shelf. It was so big, at least 11", two more than Sebastian's own. And not to mention how fucking thick it was, veins running all over existence.

"Check it out, Seb. We can even make it cum inside him."

The poor boy clamped his legs shut hard when Sebastian added it to the things already in his arms.

"Hmm, maybe we can get one of these?"

Bard asked, Ciel wasn't so upset with this one. It was a collar, usually used for dogs, but Sebastian and Bard both owned him, the concept made sense.

"Yeah, engrave our names onto it, just so people know not to fucking try."

Agni didn't even ask if they were sure before setting about doing that, allowing Sebastian and Bard to look for more things. Their interest truly sparked when they saw one particular machine. It had a cylinder with some weird tubes attached, Ciel noticed.

"We could keep him in this for _hours_."

Sebastian looked so devilish, it could've frightened him.

"Wh-what is it?"

Ciel asked, so timid.

"We can show you."

Bard insisted. That would've. wrapped up their shopping, if not for them seeing an underwear section. Now they couldn't help themselves, Bard grabbed a gorgeous lace pair that matched the color of their babyboys hair.

" _Fuck_ , he'd look so sexy in these."

Bard groaned, grabbing a handful of Ciel's ass. Sebastian did the same before speaking

 _"God, yeah_ , we need to get these."

Bard nodded and squeezed one more time before bringing their items to the cash register.

"This is your most expensive purchase yet, my friends! A casual $675, yes?"

Sebastian forked over the money, nothing expensive about it, in his book. Bard gave Agni an extra $300 before walking out with their nervous boy. Ciel shook with anticipation in the backseat.

"E-excuse me, s'this gonna hurt?"

"No way, baby. It's gonna feel good, swear."

Sebastian told him. That calmed him a little, Sebastian and Bard never broke promises. When they got home the two men decided to set everything up in the living room, setting Ciel on the floor. They slipped the cockring on first, deeming Ciel unable to cum. Then Ciel got to put on the pretty underwear he got, it was gorgeous on his thick ass. The plug was slid into him, already making him shiver. Finally, the machine was placed in front of him. Bard cuffed his slender wrists while Sebastian put zip ties around an extremely heavy chair and his ankles. Bard slid his boyish cock into the cylinder, it felt good. He was practically screaming when it was turned on, however. It sucked Ciel's dick in and out, making precum spew from his little cock. He saw Sebastian and Bard looking at a phone screen, Sebastian nodded and Bard pressed a button, making the plug inside him vibrate gently. He was moaning so loud, he could see the outline of Bard and Sebastian's dicks through their sweatpants. He felt like he was gonna cum, but he couldn't. It felt so good and so bad at the same time.

" _W-wanna cum! Please_!"

He was so desperate. The machine was turned off by Sebastian, then his cockring was taken off as well.

"Okay, but remember you said that."

His dick was led back into the machine, he came in about four seconds, especially when Bard turned up the vibrations. He gave a few moans of overstimulation as neither of his daddies showed any sign of letting him out yet, his tiny body thrashed around, taking so long before overstimulation became signs of orgasming again. He saw that Sebastian was recording on his phone, making his dick _jerk_ with excitement. He came a second time.

"Think we can fuck you?"

Ciel didn't dare say no, just nodding before he passed out. Sebastian and Bard untied him, removing everything out and away from his fuckable body. Bard laid him on his back on their living room carpet before fucking him like a ragdoll. He was completely still, he was alive but so fucking asleep. Bard grunted, fucking him in earnest, knowing he'd have to rub aloe on his back to soothe the carpet burn he'd inevitably get. He came hard inside Ciel, groaning so loud it could've woken him up. It was Sebastian's turn, anyhow. Sebastian's dick was longer and thicker, so the cum inside Ciel would have to act as lubricant. Once he was completely sheathed, he starting going _hard_. Ciel wasn't awake to feel anything so he really went rough. He pulled at the boys hair, only to get a soft ' _ow_ ' in his sleep. He bit down on Ciel's pale neck when he came, growling like he was possessed. Sebastian then went about cleaning everything and Ciel up before pulling him into their laps, covered in a blanket. He was so so happy to wake up in both their arms, they always knew just how to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I plan to write more of Ciel x Bard in the future, so come check out my tumblr @kuroshitdrabbles for updates!

**Author's Note:**

> Send me stuff on tumblr @kuroshitdrabbles


End file.
